


В объятиях тьмы

by PFUCOFF



Category: Villainous Path, Злодейский путь!.. - моргот mrgtghost | Zlodeyskiy put!.. - morgot mrgtghost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF
Summary: Честно, Муан до сих пор надеется, а на что — толком не знает. Но упрямо продолжает. Хоть итог уже давно ясен.Предсказание той гадалки сбылось - он один, он страдает.Он потерял его
Relationships: Gai Muan/Ir Shen, Gai Muang/Ir Shen, Gai Muang/Shenn, Gai Muang/Shenng, Gajus Muan/Shenn, Gajus Muan/Shenng, Gajus Muang/Ir Sheng, Гай Муан/Шенн
Kudos: 4





	В объятиях тьмы

Удивительно. Шен столько раз был на волоске от смерти, но всегда обходил ее стороной. Хоть он не мог назвать себя удачливым — скорее наоборот — он вечно вырывался из лап смерти. Муан так привык к этому, он даже не думал, что это случится по-настоящему, что это нельзя исправить. Честно, Муан до сих пор надеется, на что — не знает. Но упрямо продолжает. Хоть итог уже давно ясен.

Предсказание той гадалки сбылось - он один, он страдает.

_Он потерял его._

— Мы победили, Муан! Получилось...

Счастливая улыбка. Светящиеся тьмой глаза. Внезапная пустота внутри. Медленное осознание.

_«Почему?»_

— Система, но я ведь...  
— ШЕН!

Нетнетнетнетнет...

«Не смей, не смей. Не уходи!»

Силуэт становился все бледнее, будто выцветал. Муан бежал к нему изо всех сил, что у него остались. Задыхаясь, не останавливаясь. Лишь бы ухватить его, не позволить исчезнуть. Еще один шанс, еще один. Он больше не позволит ему действовать рискованно. Спрячет от всего мира своего маленького зверька. Только еще...

— Понятно. Я даже ожидал этого. Хоть и не хотел верить.

Муан увидел улыбку Шена, такую счастливую и такую горькую. Будто он благодарил его. Как и в тот раз.

_«Ты знал и все равно пошел на верную смерть. Как по-шеновски»_

Еще немного, он уже рядом. Но с ужасом Муан видит, что Шен отходит назад, к обрыву. С которого Шен сбросил Демнамеласа прямо в печать с всеразрушающей тьмой. Шаг назад - и настоящая пустота. 

_«Я был так слаб. Я даже не смог сделать что-то тогда»_  



End file.
